Shuffle Challenge Drabbles
by InsigniaAmetrine
Summary: A music shuffle challenge. Ten short drabbles. Pairings: US/CAN, US/UK, RUS/LIET, PRU/AUS, US/JAP


US/CAN, US/UK, RUS/LIET, PRU/AUS, US/JAP. The countries might be a teensy bit OOC, but I had to work with whatever the song save me, so...

_The challenge:_

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._

_2. Put your music on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs, either._

_4. Do 10 songs and post. Be sure to include the song/artist._

_

* * *

_

**Song 1: Hips Don't Lie - Shakira**

Comment: Oh…wow. Things got interesting right off the bat.

America brought his brother to the bar to help him find some girls. An hour later, he was regretting that decision. After a few drinks, Canada was dancing, swaying his _hips oh-so-suggestively _to the beat of the music.

Mattie's violet eyes were dull and a little empty, his face was flushed, and he was panting from the exertion. Watching him move that body so expertly was driving Alfred insane. The problem was, Al wasn't the only one. A hundred predatory eyes were lined up to watch; every nation in the world was openly lusting after Mattie.

Alfred, in turn, was openly glaring at everyone he caught staring at his twin. He grabbed Mattie's hands possessively and took him outside immediately. The smaller brother whimpered, though he didn't try to stop America.

When the American was about to warn Canada about drinking too much, he noticed the empty look had completely disappeared from Mattie's eyes, and had been replaced with a strange glint.

"Oh, so _now you notice me._"

**Song 2: Just Lose It- Eminem**

Comment: Imagining Alfred as Eminem was crazy and awesome at the same.

America seemed a little down today, so Canada suggested they go to the bar to blow off some steam. Alfred lit up with excitement, and Mattie felt like he was going to regret it.

They both got a little drunk and had some fun, though America seemed to have zero self-control today. He didn't seem to be able to _stop having fun. _He didn't stop after getting slapped by Kiku for getting a little too forward (the _France _kind of forward…). He didn't stop after they were kicked out of the bar, either. The North American brothers simply found another one.

Sometime after that, Mattie had a few drinks too many, and now he couldn't remember anything. Now, he and his brother were sharing a jail cell.

Alfred was pleading with the officer. "Man, I'm sorry, I don't remember. All I know is this much…I'm not guilty."

"Save it, boy, we got you on tape."

Mattie sighed as he watched the tape. The two of them were running buck-naked through the streets…how was he ever going to explain this to the Prime Minister? And how did Al even get him to streak in the first place?

**Song 3: Teenagers - My Chemical Romance**

Comments: This was pretty easy, and I thought of the American Revolution pretty much instantly. Brat!Alfred and Disciplinary!England. Alternate continuity.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL!"

A young, teenaged America in uniform was throwing the biggest hissy fit the world had ever seen. Arthur was completely taken off-guard. All he could do was stare.

"I'm leaving!"

Alfred was waving his gun menacingly at Arthur, but instead of the expected reaction, the older nation just laughed in his face. England decided to nip this little rebellion in the bud.

Being a former pirate, England knew a few things about domination. That night, he showed Alfred every single one of them, and the boy never rebelled again.

**Song 4: Hey There Cthulhu**

Comments: RUSLIET…lawl, Russia is an elderitch abomination…

Lithuania knew he wasn't in his right mind. It was probably Stockholm syndrome.

The Baltic nation had been pretty tough once. No one would have been able to tell if they saw him waiting by the door for Mr. Russia, like a puppy.

"_Become one with Russia, da?"_

Then again, it wasn't as if the large man had given Toris a choice in the matter. It was either submit willingly, or suffer when he finally brought the entire world under Russian dominion.

Toris was the smart one. By giving up willingly, he would be spared from the worst of Russia's psychotic fantasies. The others would get much, much worse.

The door opened. "Hello, Toris! You are such a sweetie, waiting for me like this."

Russia's child-like smile didn't fool Lithuania for a second.

**Song 5: Classico – Tenacious D**

It was just the two of them, alone on the battlefield, in military uniform. The silver haired nation leaned over the defeated Austria with an eerie glint his eyes.

"Your vital regions…_now!" _Prussia shoved him onto the dirt.

**Song 6: Bouncing Off The Walls - Sugarcult**

Alfred was used to getting a lot of attention and getting a lot of criticism. It seemed to be a real popular hobby among the nation-tans to stay stuff about him.

So America did his best to ignore all the looks they were giving him. England's eyes seemed to linger on Alfred the longest.

Posted in the conference room were several revealing photos. It was from that night he and Mattie had ended up streaking, though no one appeared to notice Mattie was in them. America was completely, totally exposed in all his drunken glory.

_Go ahead and stare. Perverts._

**Song 7: Handlebars - Flobots**

It wasn't too difficult to get a little dirt on most of the nations. America hired Japan to do a little spying on…certain people.

"_Thank you, Kiku. This is definitely enough. You've done really well!"_

Alfred stared out of the windows of the office. This was a little bit of payback for ogling him, so really, it was perfectly justified. He held a very interesting stack of photos in his hands. Enough to cause an international incident.

While Alfred was busy thinking of all the things he could do with his new information, he failed to notice a pair of violet eyes peeking through the doorway.

"BUAHAHAHAH!"

Mattie backed away slowly from the door.

**Song 8: Pokemon**

Comments: Yes. I have that song. The pokemon theme. It's catchy and nostalgic, dammit. Young! England.

Arthur had read about mythical creatures in the fairytale books. He wanted to see one for himself, and he would search as long as it took.

The young nation found one sleeping in a tree. He sat at the trunk watching it. It was a small, greenish fairy with transparent wings like a dragonfly's.

He jumped up onto the tree, hoping to find a grip and climb. Instead, he ended up shaking the tree very violently. The fairy-creature darted out of the tree and flew away.

**Song 9: Hana –Orange Range**

From the moment Kiku saw the two of them together, he knew that he wouldn't be able to compete. Even if Alfred was friendlier with him than he was with Arthur, it didn't matter. There was the thread of fate connecting America and England.

But he still tried. Kiku tried to defy fate.

He could remember Alfred's smile, as bright as the sun, while they sat under a Sakura tree that afternoon. For a while, Kiku had the satisfaction of being the one who made Alfred smile.

Even if he had to give it up, it was worth it.

Japan watched quietly as America greeted England enthusiastically. Waving, smiling, laughing…Japan closed his eyes and wished the best of luck to them.

**Song 10: Mad World –Tears For Fears**

Lithuania opened Russia's door just a crack. Ivan was talking in his sleep again. He wanted to make sure the man was alright.

"_They're not Russians if they don't love me…"_

Liet tensed. So, he was remembering _that _incident again.

"_We don't want children who can't play nice…right, Lithuania?"_

Bloody Sunday, 1905…was it really that long ago? It was the event that finally pushed Russia over the edge. Toris closed the door carefully, trying to keep silent. He wondered if Russia would ever be able to move on from that incident. Would it haunt him forever?

* * *

AN:Thanks for reading!


End file.
